Rosy Red
by Choco-Alice
Summary: Legendaries, new technology and a love interest... It can only be Rosy Red! -oc x oc- -rating may change- - in progress - - holding OC submissions -
1. Chapter 00: Prologue

**Rosy Red**

**Summary:** Two girls striving to be the best Rangers they can be cross paths and find they're part of some strange conspiracy started by the only one they're taught to fear. Mix all that with legendaries, new technology and a possible love interest and you get… Rosy Red.

**Rated:** G+ for minor fantasy violence and minor language.

**Author's Note:** Hiya! My first fanfic~ Well I've written others but this is the first one I've posted on this account. Anyway, Rojo means Red in Spanish. =3 Enjoy and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. OR ELSE. && I know it's short but I uploaded a longer chapter with it so it shouldn't be too bad. Also, if it feels that I'm ranting on about how she 'failed' Ranger school then feel free to skip this chapter. Although it does tell you some stuff you might want to know. XD

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with the creators of Pokémon nor will I ever be. *sob*

**Ch. 00;** Prologue

* * *

A rose garden. Full of whites, yellows, reds, purples and every shade in between. A sanctuary. That's all I thought of it as; a place to rest, relax, despite the fact I was never able to stay long due to my duties. I was stubborn, so from my point of view it was a chore for my parents to drag me out of my garden. Yet every time I insisted it was _mine,_ Father would step in and tell me it was my mother's work; she had planted those roses. Mama, though, told me that she planted them just for me. And with that I was at peace.

Although it was my place to relax, it was bittersweet; every time I glance at the large tree growing right in the center of the garden it brings back memories of when I was rejected as a Ranger. It wasn't my fault, really; in fact my final test was sabotaged. By who, or _what_ I didn't know. All I knew was that I was supposed to be a Ranger, yet I wasn't. My test was going well until our teacher interrupted and told me I wasn't qualified to be a Ranger. I was crushed; being a Ranger was my one and only _dream._ The one thing to look forward to in life. But that's over and done with. For now all I'll do is figure out something else to spend my life dedicated to. It was right next to that tree when Ms. White made it final.

My garden… a few Roselia and Roserades roamed the rose-covered yard, some of them actually being mistaken for roses. A bench sat on the edge of the concrete path that winds around the tree and in every possible direction until they all connect back to the house. They're lined with bricks covered in weed-killer so the thick abyss of roses doesn't overgrow onto the path. Occasionally our gardener Joe will spray some of the chemical onto the path as well, just in case. You could imagine my parents pay him quite a lot; he does do a great job after all, and he's incredibly nice. Sometimes after he's finished he'll sit and ask me about Ranger school or how things have been since we last saw each other. That would end once the move started.

Since all my parents wanted me to be was a Ranger, we would have to move back to Snowpoint City. My family moved here so they could be close to me while I was in Ranger school… but we'll have to move back. A few boxes have already been packed, and Mama has been changing our mail address back to our old house as well as telling the neighbors goodbye. I'd always have to attend to these little farewell meetings, even though I barely knew most of the people there. Still, it would be difficult to say goodbye. Especially to my garden. It took a long time to grow every single rose there; two years to be exact. I would also miss the flowery scenery of Floroama Town. The bone-chilling ever-lasting winter of Snowpoint wouldn't be welcomed.

I had grown to love the roses. They were so colorful. Variety, as Mama would say. It was so much more colorful than the icy north. Candice had taught me how to dress fashionably in layers to keep warm and look good. I followed her advice… yet I was always complimented on how I looked as good as the Ice-type gym leader.

Floroama Town was having a big going-away party for us before we leave. We weren't supposed to know about it, but Mama and Father found it annoying and now we have to leave the day before the party date. Perhaps they have a Ranger school back in Snowpoint? If so, I'd never heard of it.

A fact of my life is that I was having trouble… I felt like something exciting needed to happen soon. I needed to go on a journey.


	2. Chapter 01: An Escape

**Rosy Red**

**Summary:** Two girls striving to be the best Rangers they can be cross paths and find they're part of some strange conspiracy started by the only one they're taught to fear. Mix all that with legendaries, new technology and a possible love interest and you get… Rosy Red.

**Rated:** G+ for minor fantasy violence and minor language.

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I kinda assumed that each City/Town has a different uniform. XD (: Enjoy. REVIEW REVEIW REVEIW PLEASE PLEASE!

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with the creators of Pokémon nor will I ever be. *sob*

**Ch. 01:** An Escape

**Rojo**

**

* * *

**

Warm wind went past my ear like a breath, my hair flying. It was going to be tangled, I knew. The call from my mother reminded me I needed to finish packing. Sighing, I sat up, my eyes sweeping over the entirety of the garden. Joe was on the other side of the tree, whistling. I grabbed Ralts, who was sleeping on a patch of dirt beside me and brushed the dirt off of him. I shaded my eyes as we went into the sunlight, a frown coming to my face. The door to the moving truck was closed; but why? I slid open the back door and walked into our house, glaring at the bare walls. My parents stood in the center, holding a few papers stapled together.

"Hi, Father, Mama," I murmured, taking Ralts up to my old room. I grabbed an empty box and folded the flaps, taping them together. I piled books from my bookshelf into it, taping another box together and pushing more books into that one and the trinkets and bookends that were also on it into it. When I was finished with the other remaining things in my room, I called for one of the movers to come and take away the bookshelf and my bed. They came and took my bed apart and took everything downstairs, including the remaining boxes. I sighed, sitting on the floor. I looked at my closet; it still had two outfits in it. One was the Ranger uniform I designed and made when I began Ranger school. The other was a change of clothes in case it was needed. I took the uniform off of the hanger, slipping off my clothes and putting it on. It was a one-piece suit type thing with a really short jacket, baggy sleeves to the elbow and a red ribbon just above my elbow to keep it from getting in the way that had a clasp and a few thin chains hanging from it and a belt that went around my waist. I put on the hat that went with it-a hole on either side for the buns that were usually in that position-and did my hair, but instead of twisting it around into a bun I twirled the red scrunchie around each one, making pigtails. Nodding into the mirror, I grabbed a few golden bangles and slipped them around my wrists and a thicker bold red bracelet. Slipping my Pokémon belt on top of the other one, I pulled on my knee-high socks and a pair of dark brown hiking boots that only reached my ankles. A stolen school Styler was sitting in the corner of the closet; I grabbed that and a notepad from the closet down the hall that had yet to be unpacked. I wrote a small goodbye letter, telling my parents and sister I'd contact them soon. I grabbed the backpack out of the corner I'd packed a week before, when everything hadn't been packed up, full of different things I would need and left the paper on the counter. As I snuck out the back towards the garden-Mama and Father were out front, talking to a realtor-I spotted Lila, my sister, talking to Joe. I smiled softly, missing everyone already.

And with that, I snuck away.

* * *

"Ugh," I muttered, my hand slapping to my forehead. Things were _not _going my way. For one, I forgot a map from home, so I had to buy one from a local guy selling newspapers, magazines and the like. But as I was about to receive my map (which was a little overpriced, in my opinion), some guy came and stole my wallet. After that, I chased after him, but only found my actual wallet-which only had around two thousand Poké left. This angered me more than anything else, because I had taken a bit more of the currency from my parents when I left and now it was almost all gone. I only had enough to last for a few days-if that. After that fiesta, I tried to catch a little Cyndaquil. Let's just say I'm still picking burnt bits of my hair away from the rest.

"Hey!" called a soft voice behind me. I turned around to see a girl around my age wearing a similar uniform. I panicked, thinking she was one of the Rangers I had seen in school, busting me for stealing one of the Stylers. I simply kept walking and tried to ignore her, which was difficult considering she wouldn't _shut up_.

"Um, what's the problem?" I asked quietly, hoping she wasn't there for what I thought she was.

"I think you designed a really cute uniform!" she said happily. "I'm jealous; I have to wear the normal Jubilife uniform. They won't let me wear anything different!" I gaped.

"Oh… Uh, how'd you know I designed it?" I asked carefully.

"Oh! Because I've researched all the Ranger uniforms hoping they'd let me wear one from another region or at least another city… Sadly, they didn't even consider it! Isn't that a bummer?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I murmured, making sure my Styler was well-hidden in my pocket.

"Hey, are you traveling? I haven't seen you here before," she asked, a finger to her chin, deep in thought. "If you are… Lemme ask Leader! Maybe he'll let me come with you!" I gaped again.

"Ah, yeah, I'm travelling…" Dang! Why'd I say that?

"So can I come with? Please? _Please_?" she pleaded, clasping her hands together and widening her eyes and sticking out her lip to create the Puppy Dog Effect.

"I don't even know your name!" I shouted, earning some stares. I sighed. "Look, I'm travelling for a reason, and I dunno if I can do it with-"

"My name is Wilhelmina! You can call me Mina for short! Now you know my name! And I'll stay out of your way, I promise!" She whimpered, earning a stare from me. I put a hand to my forehead, glancing at the pink-haired girl discreetly. She smiled widely, knowing she'd earned an answer from me. "I'll ask Leader!" she said excitedly.

Boy is this going to be a long journey.

* * *

It was getting easier to deal with Mina's constant babbling; thankfully I had brought a pack of earplugs. She and her little Mime Jr. were great-if you liked going deaf. The earplugs, as I said before, are still available to me, thankfully.

We had made good time, nearly reaching Hearthome two days later after going through an excruciatingly dark and thin path through Mount Coronet. I explained to her many times that I didn't want to go across Sinnoh; I wanted to go to another region, preferably far away. But Ray seemed to be deaf herself, as she never listens to a thing I say. This often annoyed me.

"Hey, you said your name was Clarabelle right? Clara is so much cuter! It sounds like Clefairy!" Mina squealed.

"My name is Rojo," I muttered angrily, glaring at the happy girl. She simply smiled.

We trudged along for a while longer until Ray asked, "Don't you have a partner Pokémon?"

"Yeah." I pulled out Ralts' Pokéball and tossed it into the air, catching it again as red light emerged and formed into my partner.

"Ralts!" he chirped, wiggling around on the forest floor and rubbing his face against a tree.

"He's a bit of a baby," I murmured, smiling at the small creature. My hands curled around him, lifting the Pokémon to my arms. "Still can't go on without me."

"Then why is he your partner instead of another Pokémon, who's perhaps… smarter, or stronger?" the curious girl asked. I scoffed.

"His Psychic is killer," I growled, glaring at the pink-haired Ranger.

"Oh yeah! Ralts is a psychic-type, right?" she asked.

"Yep!" I said proudly.

"Oh? What got you all happy and jolly?" Mina asked teasingly. I frowned.

"Shut up."

"Does this mean we're best friends now? I _knew_ you liked me!"

"_I do not like you_!" I yelled, causing the fragile girl to jump. "You automatically assume we're _friends_ but we're nothing of the sort! In fact we're nothing but _strangers_ to each other!" I gripped Ralts tighter, causing him to chirp loudly. Ray shied away, shaking.

"I thought-"

"You thought wrong," I said coldly. Okay, so maybe I was going a bit far with this but my temper was indeed short. I sent her another glare and began walking away.

"But what about-"

"What about _what_?" I continued walking, not noticing Mina collapse on the ground, shaking harder than before.

* * *

I sighed. I had nearly reached Lake Valor. I drew my knees to my chest, resting my chin on them. I had heard that sometimes someone would see a Pokémon hovering over the water and wanted to check it out for myself. I, of course, wouldn't do much about it, since I wanted to keep a low profile so my family didn't find me. It's not like I didn't want to see them; it's that I didn't want to go back home. So I'd become a Ranger myself. I recalled the video-chat I had with Mama earlier.

"_You have to come home!" she exclaimed, tears hanging in her eyes._

"_What home?" I asked sadly. "I want to travel, to become a Ranger. Face it Mama; I'm thirteen. I should be comfortably settled into Floroama Town's Ranger center."_

"_You failed that test, Clarabelle-"_

"_Rojo," I corrected._

"_Your name is Clarabelle. Stop making silly nicknames for yourself that don't even make sense."_

"_Mama? When is sissy coming home?" I heard a soft, tired voice coming from somewhere._

"_Soon, Lila. Soon." _

_And with that, she shut the camera off, leaving the screen blank._

A rueful smile crossed my lips. I should have at least said goodbye properly… But if I had done that, they wouldn't have let me go at all. I wonder if they moved yet… Probably. It's not like they care for me much anyway. If they did they would have told Miss White how great a Ranger I was and not to kick me out.

I wonder how Mina's been doing. I yelled at her and then left her all alone. She is younger than me after all; I should have at least stayed to comfort her. But I'm too stubborn. And maybe I always will be.


	3. Chapter 02: First Rescue

**Rosy Red**

**Summary:** Two girls striving to be the best Rangers they can be cross paths and find they're part of some strange conspiracy started by the only one they're taught to fear. Mix all that with legendaries, new technology and a possible love interest and you get… Rosy Red.

**Rated:** G+ for minor fantasy violence and minor language.

**Author's Note:** OMG. Apparently Rosy Red is number 35, 000 in the Pokemon fandom! 8D So weird. anyway. nothing to say here i guess.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with the creators of Pokémon nor will I ever be. *sob*

**Ch. 02:** First Rescue

**Mina

* * *

**

_As Clara walked away, the sobbing began. At first it was silent but then tears began rolling down my cheeks and my crying became vocal. I bawled, regretting every tear. I'm such a crybaby… Why can't I ever make a good friend? Everyone back at the base made fun of me for crying so much. I thought Clara would be different. Granted she didn't even know I was so childish. If she didn't then why did she get so angry? Did I do something wrong? I would do anything to fix it… If only I could have a friend…_

I saw sitting on a sidewalk in Hearthome, my eyes most likely puffy. People stopped and asked me if I was alright and I only answered with a nod for fear my voice would be scratchy.

One person in particular stood out. She had bright blue eyes and blonde hair tied into a ponytail. We made eye contact and she ran over to me, a worried frown on her face.

"Are you alright dear?" she asked me, holding a hand out.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said with a smile. I took her outstretched and she pulled me up. Coughing a little, I looked around. The streets had cleared somewhat.

"I'm Bebe," she said happily.

"I'm Mina," I told her cheerfully.

"What a wonderful name!" she gushed, reaching out a hand to pinch my cheek.

"How _old_ are you?" I asked, not realizing what I had just asked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she agreed, rubbing the back of her head. I looked up at the clock hanging on the Contest Dome.

"Wow, it's been two hours already?" I said quietly. Bebe noticed.

"Since what? Oh, never mind, d'you want to come over to my place? I have a surprise for you!" I was shocked.

"A surprise? But didn't we only just meet?"

"Oh, I'm sure you've heard of my Pokémon storage before haven't you?" She smiled, hands on her hips.

"Oh! That's right! I guess I have heard of you… I suppose the name just didn't click," I said bashfully. "Anyway, what's the surprise?" Bebe herself looked just that.

"It won't be a surprise if I tell you now silly!" she said, taking my hand and pulling me down the sidewalk. It wasn't far, just a few doors down. "Well," Bebe murmured. "Welcome to my humble abode!" She made a sweeping motion with her hand. The only clutter in the house was in the corner which had a few stacks of books with a laptop sitting on top as well as some strange techy geek stuff.

"Huh. Nice place. Cute Glameow." I was referring to the Pokémon that had jumped in the blonde's arms in greeting, purring like crazy.

"Thanks, I've taken a long time to train her properly. It took a while, but I made it possible."

"Oh yeah! You said you had a surprise for me."

"Of course!" Bebe giggled. I giggled back. The blonde girl hopped over to the corner, grabbing a Pokéball from the small mess. She tossed it to me and I caught it easily. Throwing it into the air, red light emerged and formed into a small Eevee. I grinned.

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"I want to evolve her into… Hm… Leafeon! No… Espeon! But Vaperon would be better… Oh, why can't I decide?" Bebe giggled.

"Well, you have fun with her, alright?" I nodded happily.

"Well, I guess I've gotta go home now…"

"What city?"

"Jubilife."

"Wow! Jubilife is far away… Are you traveling alone?" I smiled sadly.

"Yeah."

* * *

Later on, after I fed Eevee and bonded with her a bit, I decided to head to my home in Sunyshore City. I was guessing I'd keep more welcome there than anywhere else.

On the way I stopped at a Ranger base near Lake Valor. The leader, Gill, informed me that all Rangers were to be contacted and brought to a nearby Ranger base.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because the Stylers have been upgraded. They're now more advanced, you're able to hold more friend Pokémon, and lots of other good stuff." I smiled.

"That sounds _wonderful_!" I cheered, spinning in circles and pumping my fist into the air. I stopped when I caught a glimpse if pink hair, much darker than my own and with more of a reddish tint.

_That couldn't be… could it?_

I ran towards the retreating figure, pushing past several to do so. But when I got there I couldn't find her. Figures; she's probably almost home by now. I looked sadly to my feet.

"Hey! What's wrong, you suddenly just ran away," Gill said, her head tilted slightly.

"It's nothing."

* * *

About an hour later, I headed outside to take a breather. The fresh air felt great considering there were more Rangers than we all thought in the nearby area. I looked around, wondering why the Starlies had stopped chirping. The ground began to rumble and a couple people rushed outside. I crouched so I wouldn't fall and put my hands to the ground, steadying myself.

A shadow engulfed me and I looked up with a shriek. A larger sized Fearow was swooping straight downwards, towards me. My hands flew up to my ears and I balled into my signature position, called 'the fetal' by many. I began the chant that went along with it; "I'm not scared, this isn't happening. I'm not scared, this isn't happening."

A sound of something sharp cutting through the air pushed my thoughts away. A cheerful shout of success jerked my eyes open.

"Got it! Yes!" There was laughter and the sound of congratulations.

"C-cla-uh, Rojo?"

"Hey," the red-headed girl said casually.

"You… saved me."

"So?"

I scoffed innocently. "So… you saved me. Even though you hate me." She sighed.

"I don't hate you," she muttered. I smiled.

"So then why'd you save me?" I asked cheerfully.

"Because I needed to try out the new Styler," she said coolly.

I smiled.

* * *

Later, after everyone had left, Rojo and I were sprawled over one of the couches in the lobby of the Ranger Base.

"So…," I murmured.

"So," she replied quietly.

I broke the sentence by shouting a bit louder than necessary, "So, are we still travelling together?"

"Who said we weren't?" she replied, her head turned.

"Eh, no one I suppose… But you were pretty angry before, right?"

"You know… Claire is okay."

I tilted my head in confusion. "What about Claire?"

"I mean," she sighed. "It's okay to call me Claire sometimes. But don't overuse it. Got that? My name is Rojo. "

"Really? Really and truly?" I asked excitedly.

"Sure," she muttered.

"Well, since we're on this journey don't you think we should have a goal?" I asked her, a hand running through my short, pink hair.

"I guess… we can just be normal Rangers, y'know?" She surprised me by turning her head back to me and smiling softly. I nearly gaped.

"Uh… well, yeah. A-huh."

And so the beginning truly began.


End file.
